A mother's frustration
by Blacknight123
Summary: Kushina is frustrated is with Minato, who is constantly busy with Hokage duties. Lemons, Incest! I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto looked on as his mother who was doing the dishes with a frown on her face.

"Ill help with the dishes tonight Kaa-chan" said Naruto.

"Thanks Naru-chan, but you don't have to; I know its your least favourite chore" Kushina spoke with a weariness in her voice.

Naruto smiles at her. "No, I want to help" he said softly.

Kushina pauses for a second and looked sideways over in his direction. A sad smile covered her face and for a second Naruto thought she was going to cry. "Thank you honey, you're so helpful".

Naruto put down his plate and turned towards her.

"Kaa-chan... whats wrong? Is it dad because I've noticed how sad you get when you talk with him recently" he asked.

Kushina felt tears build up in her eyes. "Its your father I just... I don't know Naruto" She started trying hard not to burst into tears. "I feel like he doesn't love me anymore, we seem so apart and he doesn't seem to pay attention to me no matter how upset I am" she whimpered as she wiped her tears away.

"He doesn't even notice me anymore" she continued. "He seems bored with me. There was a time where he made me feel pretty and loved and now..." she stammered off. She wiped her eyes again and collected herself. "Oh, I'm sorry Naruto, you don't want to hear this." she said as she reached up and closed the cabinet above her.

Naruto put his hand on the small of her back and simply said, "Kaa-chan..." She turned and looked at him eyes wide, like a woman who hadn't been touched like that for a long time. "I love you. I notice you. I think you're not just pretty, but gorgeous. In fact, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ooo sweetie" she said as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist in return. "...thank you so much. You really know how to flatter your Kaa-chan." she said softly, and kissed his cheek as she pulled back. For some reason he didn't pull away his arms still around her waist, and held her close. She didn't seem to mind very much though.

"I didn't say that because you're my mother, or to flatter you. I said it because it's the truth. You really are gorgeous. I'm serious when I say you're the most beautiful, powerful woman I know and dad is stupid to not pay attention to you" said Naruto.

"Are you serious, do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked with a new tone in her voice, like that of someone starting to realize something. "You think your boring old Kaa-chan is attractive?" Kushina asked miserably, expecting for him to say its one of his pranks.

Naruto tightened his arms around her waist and her pulled against him. Her face was only a few inches from his now, and their lower bodies were pressed against each other. He seemed to have forgotten where he was or with whom, and Kushina looked as if she didn't much care either. Some inexplicable attraction was pulling them together and neither of them wanted to resist it.

"I don't think you're boring or old Kaa-chan. I think you breathtaking and beautiful and unappreciated. Dad doesn't deserve you Kaa-chan. You're stunning..." Naruto said with all the sincerity in the world. Part of him couldn't believe what he was doing, but he didn't worry about it. This moment was instantaneous, potent and irresistible. It felt too right to be wrong.

Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kushina's. Immediately her arms wrapped around his neck, welcoming him. In an instant everything in the world seemed nonexistent. He didn't worry about father in the other room or anyone else for that matter. Their kiss grew more passionate by the second, and soon their lips were moving rhythmically. When he felt his mother's tongue press into his mouth he became aware of the enormity of this situation. Naruto pulled away for a brief moment and they stared at each other with similar intensity. They looked at each other both asking the same unspoken question. Their answers were clear and unwavering.

They dove forward for each other simultaneously, and their lips moved feverishly across one and other. Their tongues massaged each other. He felt his Kaa-chan's hand against the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer. He grabbed Kushina's ass cheeks with his hands and pulled her closer. At this point Naruto had noticed his erection which was pressing against her stomach.

Naruto pulled away reluctantly. "Kaa-chan your amazing and dad does not deserve you. I'll show you're still beautiful if you'll let me..." said Naruto huskily into the lips of Kushina.

Kushina shivered as she felt his breath on her lips. Here was her 13 year old son driving her insane! "I would love to dattebane!" she blurted out before blushing.

She kissed him again and slipped her tongue into his mouth, allowing their tongues to dance with each other. This time their lips were not connected, they were kissing with just their tongues. Erotic sounds filled the Namikaze kitchen as the mother and son exchanged saliva.

Kushina broke the kiss and smirked as she noticed the little frown on her little Naru-chans face. She put her lips close to his ear and whispered, "Later" seductively. Then continued to clean the Kitchen as if nothing happened.

 **A few hours Later**

It was now 8 pm and Naruto was currently in bed thinking about what had happened today. Then his door opened.

Naruto's jaw dropped. There stood Kushina in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Like what you see" she said cheekily as she made her way to his bed

"Kaa-chan you... look " he stammered before Kushina climbed on top of him and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as they began to make out steamily while Minato slept in the other room.

"You want to see Kaa-chans breasts?" Kushina asked into her sons mouth as they were kissing wildly.

Naruto nodded. " I'd love to Kaa-chan". Then began to take his Kaa-chan's bra off. He looked at them lustfully before he latched his mouth on one of her glorious breasts and began sucking wildly.

"Oh Naru-chan, that feels incredible" she moaned. She then pushed his head into her breast. "Thats it such your Kaa-chans breasts" she said like the seductress she was.

Naruto stopped sucking,flipped her over and ripped her panties off. He slowly dragged his tongue across her legs before he was at her pussy.

"Eat me Naru-chan. Lick me baby...suck me. Taste Kaa-chan's pussy." She moaned loudly.

Naruto spread her legs and licked up the length of her tiny slit. Her pussy was so wet. Kushina moaned as he touched her pussy with his tongue. Over the next 5 minutes her moans would grow into full blown screams. He began to lick faster and deeper. It was around this point that she grabbed his hair with her fingers and started pulling him against her cunt rhythmically. He licked her clit with increasing force, starting quite easy and growing harder and faster. Kushina began moaning more graphically as she grew closer to orgasm. "Suck Kaa-chans clit you fucking dirty boy," she yelled. "It's so wrong, and I love it. Be wrong and nasty to your sluttly Kaa-chan... eat her pussy. Eat your Kaa-chans pussy, eat me Naru..." The dirtier her moans became the more they turned Naruto on.

He paused, took two fingers, and slid them into her. "FUCK.." she screamed. Naruto thought he might cum when he felt the warm moistness of her pussy. He pumped his fingers in and out and began licking her clit. He could feel her tremble underneath him. She screamed, "FUCK BABY, RIGHT THERE! KAA-CHANS GONNA CUM ON YOU, KAA-CHANS GONNA..." she trailed off. Her hips began jerking up and down and she pulled his face against her pussy as hard as she could. She twitched wildly, and then she came.

A huge stream of liquid shot out of her pussy, covering his face and neck. It was followed by another and another, each filling his mouth and pouring out on to the both of them. Naruto moaned as he tasted his Kaa-chan's juices. It tasted better than ramen! He wanted this everyday.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of her. Naruto's face was soaking wet still, but she didn't care. She sucked and licked every drop of herself off his face. "Mmmm..." she finally spoke.

"Suck my dick Kaa-chan" Naruto moaned desperately.

Kushina smiled at his lustful request, opened her mouth, and slid the tip of his cock into her mouth. It was wet and warm and unbelievable, he never wanted it to end. She slid down the littlest bit further with each pump. Naruto could not believe his cock was in his own mother's mouth. She began pumping up and down a little faster, and then, she slid down his dick slowly, until her lips were at the base of it. She had taken his whole cock into her throat and kept it there for a few seconds before coming up for air. She pulled away and looked at him with watering eyes. A strand of saliva trailed from the tip of his penis to her bottom lip. She leaned forward and spat on his cock.

She lowered her head and took him back into her mouth. She sucked his cock in and out of her mouth, growing steadily faster. Naruto wanted the moment to last for eternity, but couldn't last any longer. "Kaa-chan..." he moaned loudly, "Kaa-chan... I'm close. I'm gonna cum!" he yelled. As he did, Kushina thrust down and pushed his cock into her throat again, and that was all it took as he came into her throat. She managed to keep it deep in her throat for each spurt then she slid back up his cock, looked at him and smiled. "That was... the most incredible thing I've ever felt dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

Kushina just smirked and straddled Naruto while kissing him then lowered herself on to him, his dick slid into the beginning of her warm tight little hole. They both moaned with pleasure. She sat all the way down his cock, letting it slide in completely.

"You're inside... you're finally inside Kaa-chan's pussy. I've wanted this for so long," she whispered to him. She began moving up and back down slowly. She raised and lowered her ass slowly. He held on to her hips as she moved up and down his cock.

"Oh Kaa-chan" Naruto moaned as Kushina began to bounce on his cock faster. He was in disbelief, his own mother was fucking him.

"Mmmm so good!" moaned Kushina as she felt herself close to orgasm. _'This is so wrong...but I dont care. It feels too good dattebane!'_ thought Kushina lost in pleasure.

"Kaa-chan, I'm close!" Naruto moaned.

"Inside me Naru-chan!" moaned Kushina bouncing on his dick, feeling her own orgasm close.

Naruto exploded. He felt himself spew his seed inside her wet pussy. Shot after shot, he came.

"Mmmm" Kushina moaned. Feeling her own son cum inside her had set her off and she had the best orgasm of her life. Her body shook and trembled as she experienced heaven. It was as if Naruto's cock was made for her, no one had made her feel like this before.

She collapsed on top of Naruto and they just lay there with him still inside her. She kissed him lovingly for a while before she got an idea. She took his hand and began leading him out of his room.

"Kaa-chan what are you doing dad could see-"

Kushina silenced Naruto with a wet kiss before leading him to her bedroom. "Shhh" was all she said as she pulled Naruto into bed with her while Minato was sleeping with his back to them.

"Now fuck me" she whispered seductively.

Naruto positioned himself behind her and thrust straight into her ass.

Kushina's eye's widened then she let out a loud moan. She then panicked as she saw Minato stir in his sleep.

Minato opened his eyes sleepily, not able to see his son who was behind Kushina and plowing her ass, he saw his wife all red, flustered and sweaty.

He yawned. "You okay honey?" he asked sleepily, unaware that his own son was currently fucking his wife.

Kushina moaned again as Naruto had not stop thrusting in her. "I'm fine honey... just feel a little ill is all. Go back to sleep" she stammered. _'Naruto stop your going to get us caught!'_ she thought.

Minato nodded before turning around falling back to sleep. There was no point arguing with his wife, she was so stubborn.

Naruto continued to plow into her ass while Kushina moaned quietly. _'I'm fucking her in front of dad!'_ he thought. Finding him self more turned on, he began to fuck her ass harder.

"More, more!" moaned Kushina, who was losing her mind from pleasure.

Kushina's tongue left her mouth as she became overwhelmed by pleasure. Hey eyes rolled back, she felt herself close.

"Naru-chan I'm cumming!" she moaned quietly to her son who was plowing her ass from behind and had no intention in slowing down. She trembled as she felt herself cum.

Naruto went faster before he felt his balls tighten. "Me too!" Naruto moaned as he felt himself cum in her ass.

Kushina felt her son fill her ass to the brim with his hot cum. She allowed him to get out of her before pulling him into a searing kiss.

Naruto stopped the kiss and looked at her."I love you Kaa-chan" he said softly.

"I love you too Naru-chan" said Kushina before kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kushina woke up with a massive grin on her face, she couldn't believe what they did yesterday. She could feel Naruto's hot naked body behind her, his cock prodding against her huge bum.

She turned around slowly and faced him, _'God hes so cute'_ she thought. She caressed his face softly, not caring that her husband was in the same bed as them. She brought her lips to his, kissing him gently.

 _'Lets give him a wake up he'll never forget'_ Kushina thought. She looked at his hard cock before going under the covers and putting it in her mouth, _'mmm'_.

She started by dragging her tongue across its length, licking the head of his cock hungrily. She began to bob her head up and down, eagerly waiting for her tasty reward. Then she felt a hand push her down onto his cock, she felt him begin to thrust slightly and face fuck her.

"Wow Kaa-chan, sucking me off while im sleeping with Tou-san in the same bed too! So kinky" Naruto whispered, as he was thrusting into the mouth of the read haired beauty. _'I still cant believe me and Kaa-chan are lovers now, its surreal dattebayo!'_.

 _'So he was awake the whole time'_ Kushina thought, blushing a little before focussing on her task again. She began using as much tongue as possible to make this as enjoyable as possible for her Naru-chan, she knew he was close to exploding.

"Kaa-chan" Naruto groaned, thrusting faster now.

Kushina felt him thrust in her mouth one last time, deeper than before and felt him cum straight down her throat. _'I love being dominated'_ Kushina thought happily, as she licked is cock clean.

Naruto let his hands go slack as Kushina came back up next to him, he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues battled, as they tasted each other's saliva. Then Minato stirred.

Kushina, noticing Naruto had froze in fear, pushed him off the bed which allowed him to scramble under it and turned to her husband _'Fuck that was close'_ Kushina thought. "Good morning Minato" she said softly.

"Morning Kushina-chan" Minato replied, kissing the lips that had been on her sons cock not too long ago. "Why do your lips taste salty?"

"I had sushi last night" Kushina smirked. _'Its from your sons cock that I was sucking asshole dattebane!'_ Chibi Kushina roared. She honestly felt nothing for her husband anymore, any love or affection had died long ago.

And now he was replaced, by his son.

Naruto sighed. _'Finally they've left'_ he thought, relieved he didn't get caught. Then he smelt it. "Ramen" Naruto said, almost like he was in a trance. He jumped into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and dashed downstairs to find his mother cooking ramen while his dad ate cereal at the dining table.

"Good morning Tou-san" Naruto said. Waving at his father as he made his way to his mother.

"Morning Naruto" he said with a smile on his face as he watched him hug Kushina. _'They have such a loving relationship'_ he thought happily before going back to his cereal

Naruto had pulled his mother into a tight embrace. He could feel her tits against his chest as he grabbed her ass. "Good morning Kaa-chan", he said lovingly.

Kushina could feel his rock hard cock against her thigh. "Good morning Naru-chan, sleep well?" she said cheekily, while she felt Naruto's hands go into her yoga pants to feel up her ass.

"Yeah dattebayo!" Naruto replied before pushing her slowly back to the back of the kitchen then pulling her into a heated kiss. He put her leg on the counter, and his hand went down to her pussy as they began to make out.

 _'Hes right there!'_ Kushina panicked, Minato was right with his back to them but she couldn't stop. She was too engrossed with desire. Too horny to stop. _'Mmm!'_

Naruto dropped to his knees and pulled down her yoga pants a little to reveal her hot, white ass. _'She didn't even wear underwear! Kaa-chan you slut'_ he thought as he began to eat her asshole out. Minato couldn't even see what was happening even if he did turn around, all he would see is the top half of a Kushina whose face matched the colour of her hair. _'Mmm I love your taste Kaa-chan'_

Kushina whimpered as he son began eating her ass out, while Minato was eating breakfast in front of them. She knew he couldn't see what was happening because she was behind the kitchen counter, which meant he could only see her top half. She let out a moan as Naruto began licking more hungrily, causing Minato to turn around.

"Kushina you okay? You look a little red"? Minato frowned.

"I..Im fine j..just a fever" Kushina replied quickly, shivering from the pleasure she was feeling. _'Oh Naruto'_ she thought hornily, feeling her orgasm close.

"You sure?" Minato began, while making his way towards her and touched her head."Wow your burning up"

"Y..yeah im fine!" Kushina whimpered.

"Okay then" Minato replied, kissing Kushina on the lips before she could stop him going back to the kitchen table.

 _'I..Im cumming'_ Kushina grabbed onto the counter as she felt herself quiver and shake from her orgasm. Pleasure filled her body as she squirted onto Naruto's face.

Naruto licked up all of her delicious juices. He licked her butt hole one last time, then got up and kissed Kushina who eagerly returned the kiss. He began to grope her breasts, from behind as he continued to kiss her.

 _'His tongue, mmm. Tastes so good'_ Kushinathought as she enjoyed swapping saliva in their erotic kiss. She then broke the kiss and went to put their food on the table and sat down. She winked at Naruto, who took his position on the table opposite her.

Naruto smirked at his mom as he began to eat dinner. "Wow Kaa-chan this tastes good but I liked my first course better" he said cheekily

Kushina blushed. _'So you wanna play it like that huh, well two can play that game dattebane!'_ She thought competitively. "If you keep talking like that, ill give you that course whenever you want" she replied saucily.

Minato laughed at their playful banter. "So Naruto hows the academy?" He asked, wanting to connect more with his son.

Before Naruto could reply Kushina dropped to the floor. "Sorry there's something I need to clean up" she stated, when Minato looked at her questionably. Then she went under the table and touched Naruto's leg, getting is attention.

Naruto looked down to see his mother smiling seductively at him. He pulled down his pants a little to let get to his cock, he almost moaned when he felt his mother's lips on his cock. "Good im t..top of the class with Sasuke" he stuttered.

"That's my boy!" Minato exclaimed.

Naruto's cock pulsed as it sprang from its hiding place into Kushina's warm, hungry mouth. She eagerly took his hardness and lathered it with her tongue, lubricating him for future use. Her hands worked in tandem, stroking the shaft and gently playing with his balls. 'Oh Kaa-chan!' thought Naruto.

Kushina begins bobbing her head back and forth and pushing down further onto that member. Giving another lusty stare up at her son, she grips his thighs for support as she starts to put more force behind her motion, sinking down deep and stuffing her hungry mouth full with cock.

"Naruto you okay, did you catch what Kaa-chan has?" Minato asked in a joking tone.

"E..rm yeahhhhhhhhh!" Naruto replied, feeling himself orgasm midway through his sentence. He looked down to see Kushina licking up his cum happily, then kissing the head of his cock before getting back up.

 _'I better go before I catch what these two have!_ ' Minato thought to himself. "Well got to go guys" he remarked then disappeared in a flash.

Not seconds later Mother and son were kissing one another, feeling each other's bodys up as they couldn't get enough of each other. Naruto stuck out his tongue only for Kushina to erotically begin to suck it in between kisses. This continued then swapped roles. This time Naruto began to suck on her tongue.

They moaned into their kisses as they swapped saliva.

"I cant take it anymore!" Naruto growled. He picked up Kushina roughly and threw her against the wall roughly. He began ripping clothes off, till all was left was a naked, horny Kushina.

Kushina quickly grabbed his cock and put it inside her. "Mmmmmm" she moaned as it entered her.

Naruto captured her lips in a kiss as he began to thrust into his mother. He felt nothing but pleasure when he felt her warm, lower lips envelope his cock.

"Oh Kaa-chan" he moaned into her lips.

"That's it! Fuck your slutty Kaa-chan, cum in her wet pussy!" Kushina moaned, loving how her son was manhandling her. _'I am yours to please Naru-can'_ She thought sluttily.

When Naruto heard this he began thrusting even faster. _'Kaa-chan is so fucking hot!'_ he thought as he fucked her harder and harder. Her moans were music to his ears, they turned him on even more. He was beginning to lose his mind, all he could think about was her pussy. He then bit into her neck.

"Mmmm fuckkk" Kushina screamed just as he bit into her neck, she just had the biggest orgasm of her life."T..that was insane" she panted only to be pulled into a rough kiss.

"Kaa-chan" Naruto groaned as he felt his mother gushing on his cock. He began thrusting faster and harder as Kushina was moaning uncontrollably, he groped her breasts and began sucking on her neck as he felt himself about to blow.

Kushina wrapped her legs around him, "Inside me! Cum in your slutty Kaa-chan" she moaned into his ear.

"Ohh" groaned NAruto as he exploded inside her. He kissed her while he felt himself fill her pussy with his seed.

They both collapsted to the ground, with Kushina on top of her son. Still kissing, they held onto each other.

"More" Kushina said slutily while kissing him sloppily.

Naruto flipped her over and began pumping into her pussy again, while sucking on her breasts. He fucked his mother harder and faster than before, becoming more and more animalistic with each pump.

Kushina was in heaven. She never wanted this to stop. "Oh Nar-chan im cumminggg" she screamed, feeling another powerful orgasm fill her body with pleasure.

Naruto kept fucking her pussy roughly, then all of a sudden he pulled out,flipped her over and put it straight into her ass.

Kushina yelped as her ass was being destroyed by her Naru-chan, with each pump she went deeper and deeper into pleasure. Hey eyes rolled back, her moans became uncontrollable and she couldn't even think anymore. All she knew was pleasure.

Naruto grabbed her by her breasts as he fuckked her in the doggy style position. His thrusts became more and more erratic, the way her ass was gripping on his cock was too much.

"Kaa-chan Im cumming!" Naruto said as he felt himself fill her ass to the brim, then collapsed on top of her.

"Wow Naru-chan that w..was insane dattebane" whimpered Kushina from under him, feeling the effects of her own orgasm.

Naruto grinned as Kushina turned over. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss which seemed to last forever, they were lost in their little moment.

"Kaa-chan I want you to be mine" Naruto said staring into his mother's eyes. "I love you"

"I am yours and yours alone Naru-chan" Kushina said, pulling Naruto in a loving kiss. "Always and forever"


End file.
